There's Still Time
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: umm..I can't do summaries too well. But here we go. Hermione finds out about Remus and doesn't want him to be alone anymore. I promise it's good. Read it
1. Running into Walls

There's still time

By Poet  
  
Pretty much the unseen things in book 3..um AU of course..Between Lupin and Hermione. Achem...takes place during the movie(im using the movie because i don't have book 3 with me at the moment and I've seen the movie...twice) and then moves on to the future. Inspired by the song "Wait for me" by Flaw. If you get the chance. Listen to the song..it makes sense for this story..or at least I hope it will once I'm done. Trust me, it will make more sense in later chapters.. Oh..and when you see ' '..that indicates inner monolaugue.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this franchise. I make no money from this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stone corridors were surprsingly empty. There were no voices to be heard, no running or shouting of the students. Only a single set of footsteps broke the illusion of an abandoned castle. Hermione searched through a large textbook, flipping through page after page. Without really trying, she guided herself through the empty hall.  
  
'Where is it? I've searched a dozen books and I still can't find it.' With an exasperated sigh, she slapped the book closed and turned a corner. Running into a wall of sorts. "Oh I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean...Professor Lupin! Are you alright? I'm so sorry."  
  
"Ah Ms. Granger. Walking around burried in your books again I see. No damage done though, " Lupin said, smiling gently. Hearing Hermione's sigh of relief his smile widened. "Now, where are you off too? Some of these walls are made of slightly stronger material then an old defense against the dark arts professor so I would advise a bit more caution."  
  
"Oh..yes! I really am sorry. You! You are where I was heading too. I mean that I needed to ask you a question." She said, fumbling over the words and going slightly pink.  
  
" I am an open book to you then. What can I help you with?" He cringed as he realized what he said.  
  
"I've searched through several books for information about how to recognize a werewolf Professor, but not one of them has any information worth reading. The only thing i can find is something about pointy eyebrows and yellow eyes. None of the books I've searched through offer anything more then a cruely biased opinion. They make them out to be nothing more then blood thirsty beasts."  
  
"Aren't they though?" He asked quietly, shoulders sagging as he waited for an answer he was used to hearing.  
  
"No! They're humans. They can't control something like lycanthropy. And to have society shun them for it, our society no less, it's infuriating."  
  
"You, Ms. Granger, remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." Lupin said, a sad smile on his face. "If you want I have collected a few pages of notes on werewolves and the lycanthropic condition that I haven't used in class. I would be happy to let you have them."  
  
"Thankyou Professor." Hermione shifted awkwardly, feeling as if she had rambled. Lupin didn't seem to show any annoyance. The sad look still in his grey eyes, he motioned for her to follow and turned to walk down the hall.  
  
"You know, Ms. Granger, It is very unusual for anyone to look deeper then what a book tells them. And I must admit, I am surpised that you of all people have. I mean no offense, I find it a rare quality when someone is able to question what they are told. Especially when they are told something again and again."  
  
" I just think it's unfair."  
  
"Yes...it is." With a sigh, Lupin turned and entered his classroom. The only light was coming from a small room at the top of a set of stairs on the opposite end of the room. "I think the notes are in my trunk, if you want you can come in and wait while I look for them." He offered, pushing the door open and stepping aside so Hermione could enter.  
  
"Thankyou very much professor. I really appreciate this." Hermione said, taking a seat in one of the tattered leather chairs.  
  
"Out of curiosity Hermione, why are you looking for information on werewolves? We wont be getting to them for a few months. You're a bit ahead of the class." Lupin asked, trying to make his interest seem casual. 'She can't possibly know...'  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and cleared her throat quietly. "I was just skimming over the book and I read the few pages about them and I didn't feel any of the information was very good. I wanted to learn for myself." Lupin only nodded as he searched through a stack of papers. "Professor, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course Hemione." He said, turning to face her.  
  
"Earlier you said I reminded you of someone you used to know. Who did you mean?" Hermione noticed Lupin pale. "Nevermind...it was a stupid question. I'm sorry Professor."  
  
Lupin struggled to fight of the surge of heat in his face. Swallowing hard he turned away again and said quietly, "I meant someone I knew as a child. Someone who despised prejudice as much as you seem to." Hermione didn't respond, only nodded quietly and lowered her eyes. 'He's not telling me something. Of course he isn't. I'm only his student. Sigh...He's keeping something from everyone and it kills him. Why is he so secretive.'  
  
Carefully, Hermione measured her next few words. "I supose we all have our reasons for what we do. For the secrets we keep. For the ideas we believe. Sometimes it's easy to forget the possiblity of someone else being capable of listening or understanding...Professor." Looking up as she finished, she noticed that Lupin had gone absolutly tense. After a moment she heard him sigh and saw him visibly relax.  
  
"You really are the smartest witch of your year Mrs. Granger." He said quietly. " I wonder where this will lead you after Hogwarts." 'I wonder if this is leading where I think. She's trying to understand...impossible. She's thirteen, how could she know or understand? Calm down Remus, she doesn't know. She's just looking for knowledge. Trying to find friends in the books she hides in. Like you did, when you were an outcast.' "Ah, the notes you were looking for. I believe what you are looking for you will find in here." He said, turning and handing her a few pieces of parchment. For a moment she met his eyes, searching and he couldn't pull away. Then it was gone. "Now I think it is time for you to go back to your dormitory. It's nearly ten and I have to prepare tomorrows lessons." he said, suddenly uncomfortable. 'She unerves me and I don't know why'  
  
Standing, Hermione smiled and tucked the parchment into her robes. "Goodnight Professor Lupin. Thankyou for the help. Im sorry for bumping in to you" She walked towards the door. Remus sat down, feeling tired and drained. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?" 'Oh no, she's going to ask me about it. Damnit'  
  
"I don't think you're old. Just tired maybe. I know this probably seems a bit odd and it may be out of line, but I think the only real age that plagues you is caused by the things you keep inside. I know we all have secrets, I also know that some secrets are too much to keep." Sighing, Hermione looked at the floor. "Goodnight Professor Lupin." She turned and walked down the steps.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," Lupin whispered long after she had gone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later  
  
'''Visible injuries that are not explained. When a werewolf is injured in wolf form, the injuries will show when he is human. Unexplained absences druing the time of the full moon. Several forms of Lycanthropy are controlled by the cycles of the moon and any one affected will change against his will, during the nights of the fulls moon. After a transformation ends, the werewolf will become physically exhausted in human form. Up to several days of rest can be required for recovery. The person will often apear tired, pale, thin and older because of the drastic effect the transformation from man to wolf has.'''  
  
'Wow, Professor Lupin was right. There is a lot of stuff here. Too much to go over tonite I think' Hermione stifled a yawn and pulled down her covers. After crawling in she stared up at the dark canopy of her four poster. 'Why do I want him to open to me so badly? Why do I feel so strongly about him? He's just my professor. I wish I could have someone to talk to who would understand...'  
  
ahhhh!!!!!!!! oh god it sucked. I'm sorry to subject you all to that and even more sorry that there could be more to come....I have me some ideas...i guess feedback would be welcome. you can try and flame me but be forewarned..im feeling petty enough to get into one of those "mock you from afar internet battles" so en guarde!  
  
oh and thanks for the catch of the Mrs. thing..i wrote and had the hardest time even typing Mrs. correctly, let alone Ms...haha..thanks again


	2. Burried in Books

Ch 2  
  
Okay, Here we go. Disclaimer in Ch1  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Today we shall discuss...werewolves." Snape said as he flipped to the back of the 3rd year book.  
  
"But Sir," Hermione said, unable to keep silent, " We're not suposed to do werewolves yet. We've only started on hinkypunks." The sneer Snape gave her almost equaled the glare in his eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I was teaching this less, not you. Now turn your books to page 394." He said evenly, his glare silencing any other words of protes. Hermione sank into her chair slightly, her face red.  
  
"Now, which of you can tell me the how to distinguish a werewolf from a true wolf?" He asked, looking over the class with an unpleasent sneer. "Are you telling me Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction?"  
  
"Please Sir, " Hermione interupted, "The wolf and werewolf differ in several..." Snapes angry voice interuppted her.  
  
"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." Ron and Harry looked as if they were about to say something but Hermione only shook her head and lowered her face.  
  
"Since this class is so unedcated on the subject I want two rolls of parchment on the ways to recognise and kill a werewolf by Monday." The sneer had become a full blown grin as Snape turned away from the class to write on the board. Behind him, whispers and complaints sounded. "Quiet or I'll make it three" He growled as he whirled around.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Miss Granger,at it again are you?" A voice said from behind Hermione. Looking up from her book she turned and saw professor Lupin behind her. He looked tired and worn since the last time she had seen him. His ragged robes hung loosly on his thin form and there were dark bags under his eyes.  
  
"Professor Lupin, what?" She asked, distractedly. He tapped a finger on the books stacked next to her. "Another book you've buried yourself in." Hermione blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
"I'm finishing my essay for your class actually. The one Sna..err Professor Snape gave us when you were gone." Lupin looked at her, puzzeled.  
  
"I didn't have an essay set. What is it on?" Lupin asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"He asked us to write 2 rolls of parchment on how to recognise a werewolf and how to kill one." Lupin's eyes widened and he paled. "Professor..are you alright?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"Err..yes. I'm fine. I uh..I just didn't expect Professor Snape to jump so far from the lesson's we're on. Lychanthropy is a subject that is hard to teach on. As you mentioned before, the only text available is really just biased opinion." Lupin said, recovering quickly, but not enough to stop Hermione from wondering.  
  
"The notes you gave me really helped. I'm just looking for a bit more and I'll be finished."  
  
"I hate to have wasted your time Hermione, I don't think I'm going to make anyone do the essay. It's too far ahead for the subjects we're on in class." Lupin said, smiling at Hermione's look of dissapointment. "However, since you've gone so far out of your way, if you want to finish yours I'll take it and give you the points. Maybe what you've written could change the theory on werewolves as we know it." He said encouragingly.  
  
"Alright Professor. Thank you so much. I think out of the past three DADA proffesors this school has had, you have been the best." Hermione said quieting as she finished. Lupin gave her a genuine smile and moved to stand.  
  
"It's students like you that make the lessons worth teaching. I'll see you in class Miss Granger, for now I think I'm going to rest. I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately."  
  
"Professor Lupin, is that why you weren't in class on Friday?" Hermione asked cautiously, watching his reaction. There was only a slight change in his posture, nothing more.  
  
"Yes, I was ill and Professor Snape was kind enough to take over for me." he said, smiling.  
  
"That's too bad Professor. You seem to get sick alot. You need to take better care for your health. Maybe Professor Snape could brew you a potion to help with your..illness." Hermione said casually. The mild recognition in Lupin's eyes giving her more to think about later.  
  
"Perhaps. Goodbye Hermione." Lupin said with a forced smile as he turned and exited the Library. 'I don't bloody believe it.' he thought as he walked away quickly.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Sitting in the darkend dorm room, Hermione looked over her list. Each time she reread it the facts screamed at her. 'He can't be. He can't be. He's too nice. too..human to be. I don't believe it. Professor Lupin is just a tired man with too much on his mind. That's why he's sick and pale and gone sometimes. Always gone during the three days of the full moon. Always back with dark circles under his eyes. Always with some new cut or bruise on his face. That's why he's...he's...he's a werewolf.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

end


	3. Weary Battles

Ch 3  
  
blah blah blah, same drill as before.  
  
Oh thanks for all the reviews. You people are too nice. I scared you with the mocking you from afar didn't I? Hehe..just kidding. Thanks again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"...lures travelers into bogs. You notice the lantern dangeling from his hand? Hops ahead-people follow the light- then-" there was a squelching noise coming from the glass box that held the hinkypunk Lupin was standing next to. "Well I'm sure you can imagine what happens next." The bell rang and the students gathered their books. " Wait a moment Harry. I'd like a word," Professor Lupin called. Hermione bid Harry a quiet goodbye and walked out of the room. She made her way over to a connecting hallway and stood, watching the door she had exited. After a few moments Harry walked out with a smile on his face and headed off towards his next class. Hermione stood in place for a few more minutes and then stepped forward again. When she entered the classroom, Professer Lupin was nowhere in sight. Seeing the light on in his office, she climbed the stairs quietly and knocked on his door. After a moment she heard him call for her to enter. Pushing the door open, she saw Lupin seated at his desk, looking up at her. "Ah Hermione, good to see you again. Did you forget something?"  
  
"No Professor Lupin. I was wondering if you happened to have any free time coming up? I was wondering if you could possibly help me with some other work I've been doing. With all the classes I'm taking so many of them seem to overlap and a few things could be easily cleared up by you. Information on certain dark creatures and such. If you can't I understand."  
  
"Of course. You never cease to amaze me Hermione. You're so dedicated to your work, are you planning on becoming a professor when you leave?" Hermione went slightly pink.  
  
"I'm not really sure."  
  
"Well you should consider it then. I'd be happy to lend you any assitance you need. Can you be here tomorrow at around 8PM? I've got some free time then if you're able."  
  
"Alright. I'll be here then. Thankyou Professor. Goodbye." 'Oh, why did I have to lie? This isn't going to work.' Seeing Lupin nod and smile, Hermione turned and walked out the door of his office.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
8PM  
  
"Now Hermione, what can I help you with?" Lupin asked, wondering about the look in her eyes. When she looked down at the ground he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?"  
  
"Professor..I didn't exactly tell you the truth about why I needed to see you. Can I ask you a favor before I tell you what I mean? You're going to understand why once I begin." Hermione said, staring at her feet.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Lupin asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
"I think you should put up a strong silencing charm Professor." Hermione said quietly, glancing up quickly. Without asking why, Lupin took out his wand and with a quiet word and a small movement, the door closed and the room became soundproof.  
  
"Sit down Hermione. I think I know why you're here." He said, in a defeated tone. 'How could I have been stupid enough not to realize yesterday? After talking to her in the library I knew she had something almost figured out.'  
  
"Professor Lupin, since you came here I knew something was different about you. You were friends with Harry's parents and that means you must have been a good person. I still think you are. Everytime I see you, there is a sadness in your eyes that shouldn't be there. I told you before that we all have our reasons to keep our secrets. But I also told you that there are people who understand them more then you could imagine..."  
  
"Hermione..this is very noble of you but I hardly think you could understand just what you're implying. I can't imagine you being capable of knowing what kind of hell something like this causes." Lupin said, his words harsher then he meant.  
  
"Professor Lupin.."  
  
"I've been a lycanthrope for my whole bloody life and you expect me to believe that a 13 year old girl understands what it's like to be an outcast! What it's like to have everyone look at you as if you're going to kill them. Not being able to find a decent job. You're telling me you understand what it feels like to have the whole world hate you?!" He said, breathing heavily. He was angry and defensive. Hermione didn't falter.  
  
"Yes Professor, I expect you to understand what some 13 year old is saying. I expect you to realize that what I've told you before is true. You don't see me reeling from you. I'm not screaming or pointing at you. I'm not making some snide comment. In fact, I've been defending you!" Hermione said, her voice rising. Both sat glaring at each other in silence. Holding Lupin's gaze, Hermione lowered her voice,  
  
"I've been an outcast for 3 years here at Hogwarts. For my whole life in the muggle world. I'm not likening my life to yours, I'm only saying that I know what yours can be like. People stare at you like your some kind of freak. They say things, and not always behind your back. I have no idea the pain that your transformation puts you through. I've only seen the result. You look weaker every time. And I know enough to know that it isnt because of just the transformation. You've made yourself believe what people have said about you. I knew it when we talked the night you gave me the notes, and it made me wonder. The sad look in your eyes. You were talking about yourself and when I realized it, I wept for you. I'm not afraid of you Professor. I only want to understand you." Hermione finished. Lowering her gaze again. She heard Lupin release a shaky breath.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"I wont tell anyone Professor. If that's what you're worried about. I wont tell a soul." She said, standing to leave. When her hand touched the door, she felt soomething reach and turn her around. Lupin was kneeling in front of her, his shoulders sagging, hands on her arms.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not worried about you telling anybody. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so tired of this. I can't make you carry a burden like this." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. Hermione's eyes widened but moved as he pulled her. She could feel his shudder against her stomach as he let out one choking sob. Akwardly she ran her fingers through his hair. They stood like that for moments. Finally he released her from his grip and stood. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the sad look had increased tenfold. The pain in his eyes brought tears to her own.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I'm sorry that you have to deal with this alone. But I don't want you to be alone. I want to help you." She said, her voice breaking. Lupin managed a weak smile. Bending foreward slightly, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.  
  
"It's alright Hermione. It's alright. I know what you mean. I know that you mean everything you've said. Thank you." Lupin placed his hands on either side of her face and brought it up. She met his eyes. "Thank you Hermione." She nodded. Dropping his hands to his sides, Lupin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's late and .." He didn't have to finish. Hermione was too weary to fight him. "I don't want this to be the last time we talk Hermione. I don't want this to be the reason I lose someone else who...I care about." He said after a moment. Hermione nodded slightly, still looking into his eyes. She put her hand on the door again and pulled it open. Turning back she saw Lupin still looking at her.  
  
"I wont let it...Remus" She said quietly. Lupin stepped foreward and took her hand. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sqeezing her hand tightly, he released it.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione Granger"  
  
"Goodnight Remus Lupin." With that she turned and walked slowly down the stairs. When she reached the door of the classroom she turned once more. He was still watching her. She gave him one last smile and slipped out into the quiet halls.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
you sick perverts thought i was gonna let em kiss didn't ya! well I'll tell you what! she's 13 and as much as I am for this pairing..13 is a bit too young for me. So sorry to all of you pediophiles out there. I'm definatly not saying it aint gonna happen..but it isnt going to be just now..You just have to keep on reading.  
  
anywho...again..thanks for all the reveiws (shameless plug) and expect more soon. I feel inspired. 


	4. Cold Confessions

Ch 4  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I don't believe it. You..you.." Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione calm down!" A tired voice pleaded. "I can explain."  
  
"I can't believe it. I've been covering up for you! I trusted you, and all this time you've been his friend."  
  
"No Hermione, let me explain. I haven't been his friend. I am now though."  
  
"Don't listen to him Harry. He's been helping Black into the castle. He wants you dead too. He's a werewolf!" Hermione said coldly. There was a terrible silence in the room and all eyes focused on the focus of Hermione's rage. Professor Lupin stood next to Sirius Black and looked very pale, but very calm.  
  
"Not up to your usual standard Miss Granger." He said, somewhat coldly, "I haven't been helping Sirius into the castle. I certaintly do not want Harry dead and.." A shiver passed through him, "I wont deny the other." He said, his tone low. He started to explain. When no one would listen, he gave the children back their wands and stuck his own in his belt. "Now will you listen to me?" When he had neared the end Hermione spoke once again, timidly.  
  
"But Professor Lupin...Scabbers can't be Peter Pettigrew. He can't be." She said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.  
  
"Why not Hermione?"  
  
"Because the MInistry keeps track of all the Animagus. Pettigrew wasn't on the list." Lupin gave her his weary smile and cleared his throat.  
  
"Right again Hermione, but the Ministry never knew there were three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts." Hermione only stayed quiet. Her eyes downcast. Lupin saw this and wanted to approach her but Siriu interupted his train of thoughts.  
  
"Hurry up Remus. I've waited twelve years for this." Pointing his wand at Ron, Black stepped foreward and a mad grin crossed his face.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later  
  
Once they had climbed out of the tunnel and gotten away from the Whomping Willow, Hermione sat down next to Ron to take care of his leg. Harry had moved off to the side wih his godfather and Professor Lupin had yet to emerge from the tunnel. When he did, Hermione didn't look at him. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to look up.  
  
"Hermione, do you think you could assist me for a moment." He tried quietly. When she got up he walked a few feet away from Ron and kneeled beside the unconcious body of Snape. He felt Hermione kneel beside him. "I want you to know Hermione, that I would never hurt you or Harry or Ron. There were so many time I wanted to tell you what was happening. But I couldn't. I told you I can't be a burden to you. It would be unfair to someone so young. I.."  
  
"You were a child when you were bitten and you try to justify keeping to yourself to me? I'm afraid Professor Lupin, that you've become a hypocrite." She said, a bit colder then she meant. When he didn't respond, she started to rise. Suddenly there was a warm hand covering her own and pulling her back down. He risked a look into her eyes and saw tears at the edges.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't tell you because you are the last person on earth I want to harm. I...care about you too much to allow this to consume your life. And it will. I can't let you become a target for cruelty because you want to be so kind. Do you understand? I can't let it ...." Lupin stopped suddenly, a look of pain crossing his face. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. Hermione grabbed his shoulder and tried to pull him up.  
  
"Are you alright Professor?" she asked, worried. Lupin took several deep breaths and stood on shaky legs. Suddenly they were both bathed in intense white light. The full moon had slid out from behind a mountain across the lake. Horror crossed Hermione's face. "Professor Lupin, didn't you take your potion?" He didn't answer. He had started shivering and Hermione moved forward but he stopped her.  
  
"No Hermione....ru..run." He growled. "Run away from me" Lupin doubled over, cluthing his stomach again.  
  
"Harry!" Everyone looked up as her voice pierced the quiet night. They ran.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
okay...another chapter by tonite..maybe two. I promise. For now, this is it on this one.  
  
thanks for all the reveiws. 


	5. To Erre is Human

Ch 5  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The knock sounded like the crack of a whip in the silent classroom. Jumping slightly, Lupin turned from the boxes on his desk to face Hermione Granger. Quietly she took in the fresh cuts and the visible bruises on his tired face. Lupin managed a small smile but gave it up when the cut on his lip split open again. Grimacing he motioned for Hermione to enter and took out his white hankerchief. Wordlessly Hermione sat in the tattered leather chair while Lupin tended to his lip.  
  
"So, you're leaving?" She asked him quietly.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. It seems that Professor Snape accidently let slip the nature of my monthly illnesses and well, you can imagine to reactions of the parents when they find out a werewolf is teaching their students. So, I have resigned to save Dumbledore the trouble." Lupin said, sitting on the edge of his desk. Hermione didn't say anything, just nodded. Their eyes were locked together. Sighing, Lupin stood and closed the door to his office. Taking a seat in the leather chair next to Hermione, he sat in silence, trying to think of what to say next. 'Why does this feel like I'm losing someone I love again?'  
  
Another sigh escaped Lupin's lips and he turned to look at the girl next to him. She sat stiffly, her shoulders reflecting the only wearyness while the rest of her radiated a forced formality. He recognized the posture as one of his own. Smiling to himself he reached over and took hold of one of Hermione's hands.  
  
"You know Her.."  
  
"Professor.." They both started at the same time. Lupin motioned for her to continue. Biting her lip, Hermione took a deep breath and met his eyes again.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I called you a hypocrite and at the first test of my own beliefs..I failed miserably. I'm no better then the authors of all the books." Lupin couldn't believe what he had heard.  
  
"No Hermione. You're so very wrong. You have shown me more compassion and kindness in this year of school, then I have seen since my days with Harry's father and Sirius. You were only being the friend I expect you to be. Harry and Ron were in danger and you wanted to protect them. That is a very noble thing."  
  
"To hell with nobility," she said bitterly. "I asked you to trust me and I betrayed you. I'm so sorry." With these last words, her tears broke through. Before she knew it, Lupin had pulled her up from the chair and into his arms. The soft movments of his hand on her back helped calm her erratic sobs. She felt his lips on the top of her head. After a moment she calmed down. Burying her head into his tattered robes, she asked him a muffled question.  
  
"What Hermione?" He asked as he leaned closer. Pulling away slightly, she looked up and saw his face hovering near her own.  
  
"I asked why you kiss me." Lupin felt heat go through his face and he straightend up.  
  
"I uh..I'm sorry. I'm only trying....I want to make you stop crying. To make you stop hurting. I'm sorry, I crossed the line." He said, biting his lip and inwardly scolding himself. 'Now you've done it. She's going to know how you feel for her. For gods sakes, she's 13 Remus! ...No, she's so much more then thirteen...she understands...' The inner battle did not escape Hermione's notice. She pulled on the front of Lupin's robes gently so he would look at her. The tension filled the room like heavy smoke.  
  
"Professor..."  
  
"I'm not your professor anymore Hermione."  
  
"...Remus.." She said, trying out the name again. Lupin's eyes were downcast again. Hermione moved a hand to his face. "Remus. There hasn't been a line for you to cross. It never existed or we passed it a long time ago." Lupin met her eyes and held his gaze there. Bending slightly, he placed a gentle kiss on her right cheek.  
  
"I want you to make me a promise Hermione." He said after he had pulled away. "I want you to be the best witch of your year next year and the year after that and the year after that and after that. I want you to be a friend to Harry and Ron because they need you. I want you to know how much of a difference you've made in my life. And I want you to know that I care deeply for you. When you finish Hogwarts, whatever you decide to do, whatever circumstances you face, I want you to promise me you'll make it. I want you to promise me that after I leave that it wont be the last time we talk. You promised me this before, I just want to make sure that we still have a deal." Lupin spoke quietly. Aware of nothing but Hermione.  
  
When she nodded he let out a sigh of relief. Pulling her into his arms one last time, he hugged her tightly. When he realeased her, there were no more tears in her eyes.  
  
"You have a deal." She said it quietly, but Remus heard it as if she had screamed it. "Goodbye Remus." He smiled gently and kissed her forehead one last time.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione." She turned and opened the door. Taking one last look at each other, they stood for one final moment. Hermione broke away first and walked down the steps and out of the classroom. Out of his life.  
  
Staring after her for a long moment, Remus finally sighed and returned to his packing. 'Goodbye Hermione. I fell in love with you. Perhaps one day, you can forgive me. I am as you so often tell me...human after all.'  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
sorry if it's too sappy...well not really but i have to be nice. I have two more chapters on the way tonite. I hope everyone likes this fic. If im not doing a good idea, I really would appreciate someone telling me to quit while Im behind. Thanks for all the reveiws so far. 


	6. Snow Fall

Ch 6  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
5 years later  
  
The snow falling on the village of Hogsmeade gave a near peaceful sense to the tiny wizarding town. A peace felt by nearly all its' inhabitants. Hermione Granger was an exception. She wandered restlessly up and down the streets. Peering absently into shop windows. This was the first time Hermione had found herself in the village since the spring of her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. The nostalgia was sickening. As she stopped to look into a window of a new bookstore, she sighed and realized she had no interest. Turning to move on, she paused when a reflection caught her eyes. Glancing behind her quickly she saw no one behind her. Sighing inwardly, her feet carried her foreward past the shops absently.  
  
Eventually Hermione left the small village and made her way down a winding path. The silence was so consuming that she could almost hear the flakes hit the ground. It was then she realized that the sound was not the snow, but soft footsteps. Looking all around her, Hermione moved a hand to her wand as she sped up. The trail wound further and further away from the village. As she crested a hill a shabby building came into veiw, stopping her short. The shrieking shack was said to be one of the most haunted places in all of London. Hermione knew the only ghosts that lived there were her memories. Studying the old building, flashbacks returned to her. 'How could you. I trusted you!.....I'm so sorry Hermione....Promise me that this wont..' Hermione shook her head to clear the memories.  
  
The sound of footsteps had grown louder and was veering to her left. Ducking quickly behind a large pine tree, she looked out. Watching carefully, it didn't take long to find the source of the intrusion on her privacy. A lone man stumbled into a clearing not far from her hiding spot. He had short brown hair that was slightly greyish. His wizarding robes were tattered and the man walked with obvious effort. Curious, Hermione crept out from behind her tree and followed. She was only ten feet away from the man when a branch hidden by the snow cracked wetly underneath her shoes. The man whirled, a wand in his hand.  
  
"Who's ther...there? Who..?" He said breathlessly, sinking down on one knee. Hermione risked a glance from behind her tree and saw the man was shaking, though not from the cold. Stepping out from behind her cover, she held up her hands and approached slowly. The man pointed his wand at her, but failed to keep a steady aim. The wearyness on his face only hinted at the exhaustion he was suffering from.  
  
"Her...Hermione?" Hermione stopped short. The man passed out, falling over into the snow. Running over to him, Hermione rolled him over so he was face up. Gasping, she was met by the pale face of Remus Lupin.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	7. Pain Chaser

Ch 7  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
Lupin felt a warm sensation on the left side of his body. His right side was cold, numb except for one throbbing spot on his side. Grimacing he struggled to open his eyes.  
  
"Shhh..you need to rest. This is going to hurt Remus." The voice! He knew that voice. In five years he had not once forgotten the sound of it. It haunted him.  
  
"Herm...Hermione? What? How did..." he asked, trying to lift his head. When he felt her fingers press against his lips to quiet him, he fell back onto the blankets he was on. A bad idea. Horrible pain flowed through his body. His lungs constricted and he gritted his teeth. Hermione winced as he let loose a cross between a wail and a growl of pain.  
  
"Remus, listen to me. I need you to stay still. You have a wound on the lower right side of your stomach. It looks like you were stabbed by something containing silver. I have to heal it or you could...you could die. It's going to hurt. I have to hurt you to help you Remus." She said, an edge of panic in her voice. Another groan of pain made her bite her lip. Bending forward, Hermione placed a gentle kiss on Lupin's forehead. He was burning with fever. Reaching for a small vial, she placed it against his lips. "Drink it. I need you to drink all of it." He tried to lift his head again but couldn't. The delerious look in his eyes pushed Hermione into an urgent pace. Lifting Remus's head, she tilted the vial and the liquid washed down his throat. He tried to open his eyes again, but the fire light behind him was too harsh. Slowly he sank in to unconciousness.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later  
  
Hermione stood, looking down at the limp figure before her. Wiping her hands on a grimy towel, she tried to clean the blood off of her skin. Lupin had been unconcious for 4 hours and still showed no sign of coming around. She had managed to break the fever he suffered from and now all she could do was wait. 'He probably wont wake up for another hour. I have to get more supplies or I'm going to run out. I hope the potion works. What happened to him' Her thoughts were jumbled and unorganized. Picking up a quill out of her bag and a bit of parchment, she wrote a short note.  
  
'Remus, I had to go to Hogsmede for more ingredients. I'll return very soon. Try not to move. If you can, drink what's left in the vial next to you. It will help the pain.  
  
-Hermione'  
  
She set the note on his chest and placed another kiss on his forehead. Walking a few feet away, a sharp crack was heard and she was gone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hogsmede  
  
She apparated in front of an apothecary's shop. Stepping inside quickly she gathered the ingredients she needed. Once she had finished, Hermione walked down the street and entered a small pub. She ordered two meals and several bottles of Butterbeer. Collecting all of her things she stepped outside into the streets of Hogsmede. Another sharp crack and she Disapparated.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"HERMIONE!!!! HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU!!! HERMIONE!!" Lupin was yelling for her. The panic evident in his voice as Hermione entered the run down building once more.  
  
"Remus!! I'm here. It's okay, I'm here." She said, running into the room where she had left him unconscious. He had a wild look in his eyes. Fear and pain and panic had combined to terrify Lupin. Seeing Hermione run in, he tried to stand but only managed to get halfway up before she reached him. She fell to her knees next to him and he wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"I thought you were dead. Oh Hermione, I thought I lost you." He said, his voice choked by a lump in his throat.  
  
"I told you, you're never going to lose me. Never. I promised you and you promised me. You can't die on me." Tears formed in her eyes and fell before she could hold them back. Lupin felt them on the bare skin of his shoulder and pulled her against him tighter. Hermione tangled her fingertips in the short hair on his neck. Pressing her lips against his warm skin, she sighed in releif. Suddenly, she felt Lupin collapse against her. She laid him back down on the tangled blankets. Pulling a heavy wool blanket up to his chin, she held tightly to his hand. 'What happened to you Remus. Who did this?' His eyes were barely open and they were focused on hers'. Picking up the small vial, she placed it against his lips again and he drank the rest. In moments he was sleeping. Sighing, Hermione turned to the task of mixing up two potions. Lupin slept, bathed in the orange firelight while Hermione worked.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I hope Im surprising you guys. That is my goal. I want to try and stay away from all the 'usual stuff'...tell me what you think and you may get another chapter tonite. 


	8. Even The Best Laid Plans

just for you diosa alexia :-)  
  
Ch 8  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hermione awoke to the feeling of a restraint around her midsection. Looking down, she saw that it was a bare arm. Upon further inspection, she found the bare arm belonged to a bare chested man. A man who had her pulled against him tightly. The man, after examining him in the dying firelight, had brown hair that had turned more grey over the years. It was shorter then the last time Hermione had seen the him. The heavy bags under his eyes and the lines in his face had not faded. The weary look that she had grown so accustomed to seeing in Remus during his year at Hogwarts had not left him. Shifting slightly, Hermione rolled to face him. Memories of the night and early morning flowed back to her slowly. After Remus had gone to sleep, Hermione had brewed two potions. One to ultimatly counter act the silver poisoning and one to counter act the wolf that would take over Remus's mind in a few short hours.  
  
A few hours, Hermione realized with a jolt. She had slept longer then she had wanted. Not even remembering laying down, nor the moment the arms had encircled her waist. For a moment, she allowed herself a small smile. 'This, circumstances aside, is a very pleasant way to wake up' she thought with finality. Broken from her reverie when Remus's eyes fluttered open, she smiled again. Seeing him return it eased her nerves. They were out of the woods it seemed.  
  
"Good morning" came his raspy voice, still hoarse from his yelling.  
  
"Mmm..more like good afternoon." She sighed, moving closer to his warm body, hands moving absently over his bare chest.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Miss Granger, I'd say you were trying to flirt with me." Lupin teased her. When she laughed he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
After a moment she spoke. "How do you feel? "  
  
"I feel like there is a small hole in the side of my body and like I had a very bad run in with Fire Whiskey. Other then that, I feel pretty good. " He said after a moment.  
  
"I'll get you the potion for your pain." Hermione said, starting to move away from his grasp.  
  
"No, stay. I don't need it yet. Stay here." Tightening his grip on her, she relaxed and laid down. Biting her lip she breathed in deeply.  
  
"Remus."  
  
"Hmm?" He was already half alseep.  
  
"Do you know what tonite is?" There was silence for a moment, then realization crossed his face.  
  
"....is it the 17th already?!" He asked, his eyes snapping open."Hermione, you have to go. I don't have my potion...you can't..." but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh...I brewed it for you last night.You should probably take it soon. There's six hours until sunset." She felt him nod against her.  
  
"That means we have to get up doesn't it?" he asked with a dispointed sigh. Smiling, Hermione climbed out of his grasp and stood. With a grimace, Lupin pushed himself into a sitting position while he watched Hermione move to the fire side. There were two large cauldrons. One was bubbling and steaming. 'the wolfsbane potion' he realized after inhaling deeply. The other he was curious about. "What's that one?" he asked as he motioned to the smaller of the two cauldrons.  
  
"'This is a potion that completely neutralizes any remaining traces of the poison from the silver. You must not have been stabbed too long before you stumbled out here. What happened?" she asked as she poured each potion into a seperate goblet. She handed Lupin the wolfsbane potion first. He took it and made a small face.  
  
"I was in Hogsmede. Remeber back in your 3rd year? When Snape let slip what my true nature was? Well it seems someone recognized me and wanted to express their displeasure with my..condition. You would think that after 5 years, something would have changed. It's a pity I supose, but one cannot expect the world to move aside for an easy passage." He examined the goblet in his hand and then raised it slightly. "Cheers" he said and then gulped it down. The next thing Hermione heard was Lupin sputtering and when she saw the face he made she couldn't help but laugh. Without a word he handed the still smoking, but empty goblet back to Hermione who replaced it with the other one. Lupin sniffed at it slightly and gave Hermione a questioning look. When she nodded he shrugged. 'Bloody hell.' He drank it and waited for a repulsive taste. When there was none he was relieved.  
  
"Are you hungry? I brought some food from the village but I'm afraid it's gone a bit cold."she asked after a moment. Lupin nodded and Hermione turned to open the packages from the tiny pub. Hearing a grunt behind her, she turned and saw Remus attempting to stand. Moving quickly to him, she took hold of his arm and pulled him gently up. He wavered a bit for a moment and then seemed to find his balance. There was a slight chill now that he was out of the warmth of the blankets and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I had to destroy the robes you were wearing. I couldn't risk you getting sick from any silver that was still on them. I saw a closet out in the hall and I think there might be some clothes still in it. I'll go get you something. At the very least there could be another blanket."  
  
"Thank you." Lupin said. Hermione nodded and took hold of Lupin's hand. She guided him to a small table and a single chair. On the table was the cold food from Hogsmede and a few bottles of butterbeer. Making sure that Lupin was alright, Hermione turned and walked out of the room. Down the hall she did indeed find a closet full of old robes and blankets. She gathered several in her arms and returned to the small room. When she entered she saw Remus standing before the firelight, examining the wound on his side. His fingers moved around it carefully. As the fire reflected off of his skin, Hermione saw many different scars crisscrossing his chest and arms. Frowing slightly, she moved to stand behind him. Gently she brought up a robe and slid it around his shoulders. Remus turned and smiled at her. They didn't say anything, just stood there enjoying the warmth of the fire and the closeness. Finally Lupin broke the silence.  
  
"It's been a long time since that day you stood in my office. Since we made the promise. Not a day went by where I didn't think about it..about you. After the years passed, I started to think that I might not see you again, that you had forgotten me. Part of me was happy...but the other part of me wanted to find you so badly. I needed to find you. And then..you found me when I needed you."  
  
"I missed you." She said nothing more. There was no need. Suddenly the loud chiming of an ancient grandfather clock sounded 6 times. It was 6 PM. Sunset was in an hour and a half. The sound was a bitter and defening reminder. "You better eat Remus. You need to keep your strength. " Nodding at her, he took her hand in his own and led her to the table.  
  
They sat down and shared the food quietly. Not speaking. Their hands would touch accidentaly, sending shivers through both of them. The butterbeer worked quickly to fix that. And then they would do it again. Each time more deliberatly. Finally all of the food was eaten and all but three of the bottles had been drained. Settling in front of the fire, Remus watched Hermione relight it. Then she settled next to him, in his arms again. They sat in silence and the minutes dragged by then raced then dragged again. Too soon Hermione felt herself being shaken awake. She had fallen into a light sleep against Remus. Looking up, her eyes questioned him.  
  
"It's time" It was said simply, quietly. Remus placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead, squeezed her hand and walked out of the room. She heard the sound of a door looking not long after he had exited. Settling into the arm chair, she waited for it to begin. The moon was cresting the trees outside the window when she heard the first groan from the room down the hall. Sighing, Hermione setteled in for the long night.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	9. Still Seem To Falter

Ch 9  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The noises from the other room had Hermione's nerves on end. Hearing each new scream and growl made her jump. There was a loud crash and the sound of breaking wood. Then a loud thumping. Hermione bolted up out of her chair, wand in hand. Stepping to the open doorway, she peered into the hallway. A defening crack caused her to release a short, sharp scream. The door behind which Lupin had locked himself exploded in a shower of splinters beneath his unceasing impact. A huge wolf emerged in the hallway. Lupin's once grey eyes were now glowing in a menacing yellow. Fixing his stare onermione, he growled and took a step towards her.  
  
'Oh no. Something's wrong.' The realization made Hermione pale. Slowly she backed up in to the room. Lupin charged her just as she slammed the door. Slidding the bolt home she locked it and then proceeded to pile every piece of furniture she could in front of it. The loud pounding started again as Lupin threw himself into the door over and over. Terror gripped Hermione. Seeing the door holding for now, she turned and ran to her small pack. Pulling out a book she flipped wildly back and forth through it's old pages. 'Wolfsbane as a healing herb. Wolfsbane as a poison. Wolfsbane potion....Here it is.'  
  
"Wolfsbane Potion is a farely new development in the area of lycanthropy. When it is drunk on the nights preceeding a full moon, the werewolf will retain his human mind once the transformation is completed. The potion works to supress the wolf instinct in the man, allowing some measure of saftey to be attained. However this potion can be rendered useless very easily. There is an extremely foul taste in the potion. Sugar and other efforts to erase or lessen it, cause the potion to become useless. There are also certain other potions that will counter act the Wolfsbane Potion to varying degrees. The most dangerous potion, when taken at the same time as Wolfsbane, is the Sterlingus Potion. Werewolves are highly alergic to silver, it acts like a type of acid once it enters their body. The effects, if caught early enough can be stopped with the Sterlingus Potion. The Sterlingus Potion, being stronger then the Wolfsbane, completely nulls the effect of the latter. Beware never to give Sterlingus if Wolfsbane is being administered as well."  
  
'Bloody Hell.' It was then that Hermione realized the pounding had stopped. Looking at the door she waited, willinging to resume. When it didn't her stomach dropped. Turning around, away from the door she faced the window. Two yellow eyes stared at her. Suddenly the glass exploded into the room as the large wolf jumped in. A piece of the glass caught Hermione across the face, cutting open her cheek. The smell of blood reached the werewolf instantly. Hermione watched as the he raised up onto two legs, his claws clicking menacingly. The werewolf took a step towards Hermione, then another. Hermione backed away until she felt her back hit the pile of furniture against the door. Her only exit. Horror crossed Hermione's face. The werewolf crouched, ready to pounce. Before she realized it, Herminone pulled out her wand, pointed it at Lupin and screamed out a spell.  
  
"EXPELLIAMUS!! STUPEFY!!!" The disarming spell caught Lupin in the chest and threw him off his feet. The other spell passed barely over him, grazing his left shoulder as he fell, stunning him for a moment. It was the moment Hermione needed. She darted past the werewolf and jumped through the window. When she hit the ground she rolled then was back on her feet and running. Snow was falling heavily and made her running hard. Behind her she heard a soft thud and the footsteps, still behind her quite a bit. She ran on and on. "Lumos" she gasped and her wand sent out a small light. She was in the forest outside of the shrieking shack. Turning sharply to her left, she darted between a stand of narrow trees. The sound of her persuer was no longer screaming in her ears, only her heartbeat now. Suddenly she stopped. Realizing she didn't know where she was.  
  
The snow and the darkness combined to make everything look bleak and featurless. Hermione stiffled a panickd moan and looked around her for somewhere to hide. In the distance she heard a howl. Shuddering she stumbled through the snow. Everything went grey as she tripped over a hidden root. Her head hit dully on the trunk of a tree. Gasping and fighting down the lump in her throat, Hermione struggled to sit up. The wave of nausea and dizzyness forced her back down into the snow. Everything swirled in her vision. The light from her wand made the tree's look like ghosts as her vision darkened. The last thing she heard was another howl. Closer this time.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay...consider this my Authors Note. In many and most werewolf legends, the werewolf changes for the days of the full moon. There are three of them, not just one. Most other fics only have Lupin change for one night. I don't know if this story is going to follow the one or three night transformation. I make this up as I go. I have to drag out the inevitable some how dont I? LOL anyway...this chapter was the second part of the other. Note the titles Even the Best Laid Plans...and...Still Seem To Falter. FFN wouldn't let me do the ...thing so it looks a bit confusing..just to clear that up. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. More soon to come. 


	10. Guilt Trip of the Guiltless

Ch 10  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The smell of water and smoke filled Lupin's nose. Blinking several times in the dim morning light, he saw a huge fireplace, the wood burned to nothing more then coals. Moving his head, he realized he was in the shrieking shack. Sitting up abruptly he looked around. "Hermione? Hermione!!!!!!?" She didn't answer. He was in the room they had shared, not the one he had locked himself in. Panic spread through him. Standing quickly, Lupin quickly fell back into a squat, his head pounding. Stifling a groan, he shook his head and moved to the door. All manner of furniture had been thrown in front of it. 'To keep me from getting in..Then how?' A cold breeze touched Lupin's bare skin and he whirled. Glass littered the floor beneathed the shattered window. Horror passed through him and turned his stomach. Stepping forwardly, not minding his bare feet, Lupin kneeled down to examine the mess. Several red specks had covered a piece of glas. Picking it up, he sniffed it. Blood. Hermione's blood. The wave of dizzyness made Lupin fall back. He threw out a hand to catch himself and growled when he felt a piece of glass dig in to his hand. Regaining his balance, he furiously ripped the shard from his hand. The white snow glared harshly and he had to squint to see the footprints. But they were there, leading in to the forest. Like lightening, Lupin snapped into motion. He grabbed a pair of thin pants from his bag and a took one of the blankets from the floor. Without a second thought, he jumped out the window, into the snow, barefoot and bare chested.  
  
Inhaling deeply he caught her scent. 'The wolf was good for something' he thought bitterly. 'The wolf is the reason she ran. You could have killed her Remus. What was that blood from? You could have..bitten her' Lupin shook his demons from his head and set off at a jog, parrallel to the set of footprints. His own crossed them several times but he had eventually headed away, losing interest. Hermione's however, went straight in to the dark forest. Without a hesitation, Lupin ran in.  
  
"HERMIONE!" He yelled, straining his ears for her voice. There was only dead silence. "HERMIONE!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!! HERMIONE!!!" Her footsteps veered to the left, underneath a heavy log that had fallen. There was a small passage underneath but Lupin hurteled over it effortlessly. His usual wearyness had been replaced by the desperate need to find Hermione. Adrenaline was surging through his veins, keeping the wolf's mind close to the surface. Inhaling once again, Lupin caught the whisp of something on the cold wind. It was her. There was no mistaking it.  
  
As he drew closer, the scent grew stronger. In the distance, he saw a faint orange light. 'Hermione..' When he found her, he bit his lip to hold back to groan and the tears. She was curled up into a ball, shivering and unconcious. Her wand lay next to her, still emitting light. Lupin fell to his knees beside her and turned her gently. The smell of blood didn't escape his notice. He frantically looked over her wet clothes for any sign of injury. When he reached her face he let loose a sob of relief. There was a small cut on her cheek and another small cut on the top of her head. 'The glass' he realized. The other must have been from hitting her head. Lupin pulled her up in to his arms quickly. Holding her to him tightly he breathed heavily. The sobs that wracked his body were painful. After a moment he squeezed his eyes closed tightly and took a deep breath. Hermione shivered violently in his arms. Pulling the blanket up off the ground, he wrapped it around the two of them. Bending to pick up her wand, it finally extinguished the light, Lupin wrapped his arms around her tightly and set off.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Later  
  
Hermione was warm. All around her, her entire body was wrapped in a warm cucoon. Opening her eyes, she gasped when she saw a blury face in front of hers. Blinking several times to clear the fog from her eyes and mind. Hermione lowered her eyes and saw that she was wrapped in several blankets, without anything but undergarments, with a man who was in much the same state. As Lupin's tired face came in to focus finally, so did her memories from the night before. Immediatly Hermione was concerned, afraid she had hurt Lupin while trying to run. Pulling back slightly, she ran her hands across the skin she could reach, checking for any injuries. Sighing with relief, she settled back down and looked over Lupin's face. He looked exhausted and the worry lines on his face had not completely disappeared. As gently as she could she put her hand in his and sqeezed. Lupin groaned softly. Curious, Hermione opened his hand and saw a large gash in it. Sighing and shaking her head, she removed herself from the warmth radiating from his body.  
  
"Herm..ione...." came Lupin's protest. Checking to make sure he was still asleep, Hermione smiled and turned to look for a bandage and cleaning salve. Once she had found it, she knelt and took Lupin's hand in her own. As gently as she could, she cleansed the wound and then wrapped it. Placing her things back in her bag, she slid down into the blankets again. This time, Lupin's arm came up and pulled her against his body. Hermione released a shaky chuckle and leaned against his skin gently. He was warm. Last night she had been freezing. Thinking over the events, a shudder made it's way through her body. 'I should have known. I even read about the counteracting years ago. I shouldn't have been so stupid. Remus is going to blame himself.' She realized. Saddened by this she traced her fingertips over his skin again. Moving over scars and old injuries, memorizing each one. Finally her fingers had wound their way to his face. Two faint scars were present. The first ran diagonalley down from his forhead to cheek. The other, in the same diretion, ended at his top lip. That's where her fingers ended up, tracing his lips lightly. Making sure that he was still asleep, Hermione gave in and leaned foreward. She placed a faint kiss on Remus's lips.  
  
The next kiss was far less faint. Lupin's eyes had opened as soon as her lips had touched his. As Hermione pulled away, she saw he was awake. Before she knew it, his hand was behind her neck and he had pulled her down for another kiss. His lips massaged hers softly, maddeningly. A soft moan escaped and was swallowed between them. Lupin broke his lips away and moved them to her face. Hermione's hand had come up and was burried in the hair on his neck. The feeling of his lips on her caused a blush to spread across her face. Suddenly, his lips crossed the cut on her face. He reeled back and sat up quickly.  
  
"Remus, what...?" She asked but was cut off when he stood up and stepped away from her. He was clad only in his underclothes and he moved quickly to wrap a blanket around his waist. He sat heavily in the large armchair and put his head in his hands. Hermione heard the first harsh intake of his breath and moved quickly to his side. When she put her hand on his shoulder he flinched. "What did I do? Remus?" He let out a bitter laugh.  
  
"What did you do?! You?! I ALMOST KILLED YOU AND YOU ASK WHAT YOU DID?!" He shouted. He stood again and moved away from her again. "I told you I was a huge risk. That I was dangerous. And I know you could care less. But Hermione I woke up and I thught I had killed you. When I realized where I was and that you weren't here..I went crazy. I.."  
  
"Remus listen to me. The Sterlingus Potion I gave to you to counter act the silver made the Wolfsbane Potion useless. It wasn't you!. I didn't realize it until last night. I had even read it a few years ago. I made you lose control because I was stupid. I..." She stopped because Lupin had sat down again, a defeated look in his eyes. When he burried his head in his hands again Hermione moved to his side once more. This time he didn't reel when she touched him. He pulled her down, to settle in his lap and he wrapped the blanket around them. They sat there in silence. Lupin started to absently run his fingers through the ends of Hermione's hair. Sighing, she relaxed fully on to his bare chest. He rested his forehead against the side of her face and closed his eyes. Both of them released a sigh. When he whispered something, Hermione turned her head, their faces barely apart. His grey eyes were burning in to hers.  
  
"I love you too Remus."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	11. For Both Our Sakes

Ch 11  
  
it's getting mushier and mushier...Make sure your seatbacks and tray tables are in the upright and locked position. In the event of fiction sickness, the sickness bags are located in the back of the seat in front you you. Thankyou, enjoy your life

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I love you too Remus." Her words thundered through his head. For a moment he was afraid. The fear was completely unrational, but it was still fear. It vanished as soon as he felt Hermione's lips touch his again. After a second she pulled away.  
  
"Why do you kiss me?" Remus asked her after a moment. He could almost see the memory cross Hermione's mind. After a moment she spoke, a smile in her eyes.  
  
"I believe I asked you first Remus. And I don't think you gave me your real answer, so how about now? Why did you kiss me?" she asked, tracing a finger over his lower lip. Lupin cleared his throat and smiled. Leaning close to Hermione, his lips brushed her ear.  
  
"Because I loved you." He said quietly. Hermione blushed when she felt his lips barely touching hers, inviting and teasing her. Just as she was about to accept, he spoke again.  
  
"I cursed myself for it every night. You were so young. It was inapropriate. And then when you told me what you had found...I couldn't believe it. The notes I let you borrow, I later realized, were my way of opening a door. Inviting you to reveal my secret. I had hoped that once you had, you would hate me. I wanted so badly for a reason to forget you. Then there was the screaming voice in my head. Begging you not to hate me. There were so many times that I wanted to tell you. So many times I had wanted to...well, I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted. I just knew I wanted you." Lupin ducked his head, an embarassed look on his face. He felt Hermione's hand absently stroking the back of his neck. "I kissed you because...I had to."  
  
He felt Hermione smile as she rested her head in on his shoulder. "Now Miss Granger. I believe I answered your question. Don't you have something to share with the rest of the class?" He teased.  
  
"I always knew you enjoyed people calling you professor. Must be an ego thing..." She trailed off when Lupin glared at her. It didn't last long because he laughed when Hemrione tried to return the look.  
  
"Well?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her against him. Hermione sat quietly for a moment, thinking.  
  
"I remember the day we said goodbye very clearly. But the clearest thing I remember is you kissing me. I uh...I was completely..er taken by you at the time. When I saw you on the train, I knew there was something about you. The pain in your eyes hurt me in some way I couldn't understand back then. It may sound rediculous but I saw myself in you, more importantly I kept seeing myself with you. I tried to convince myself it was just a crush, that you thought only of me as your student. And then you kissed me. Every single emotion I had kept in check flooded me at that moment and it took all of my willpower not to kiss you. I've been in love with you for 6 years Remus. And I think I kissed you..because I needed to. For my sake, and for yours. I told you I wasn't going to let you be alone. And if you're not alone, then maybe..I wont be either."  
  
Without a word, Lupin closed the distance with Hermione and their lips met again. There was no force or hurry, just a need to be close. Picking Hermione up, Lupin stood and walked to the blankets they had been on the night before. He laid her down gently, and looked down at her. She smiled up at him, almost shyly. Slowly, Lupin lowered himself to the blankets. Hermione reached up and touched his chest, he moved his hand to cover hers. They just sat there, absorbing each other. Finally, Lupin couldn't stop himself. Supporting his weight with his arms, he hovered over her and lowered his head to kiss her. Immediatly her hands came up and burried themselves in his hair. Lupin settled fully down now, his weight resting atop Hermione. She held his lips in place with her hands and deepened the kiss. She felt Remus run his tounge across her lower lip and she welcomed it into her mouth. He grunted softly as she shifted underneath him. Their lack of clothing made every touch electric. Soon Remus's mouth had left Hermiones and traveled all over her face. He kissed each eyelid, each cheek then traveled lower. Brushing his lips over hers for a moment he shifted and started trailing them up and down her jaw.  
  
Hermione released a shaky breath as she felt heat spread at each place she was being kissed. "Remus..."  
  
"I'm here Hermione." he said. His quiet words were her undoing. In moments they had removed the thin clothing seperating them. They moved slowly together at first. Remus's lips spread fire all across her body. He found the sounds and the movements she made hypnotising. She pressed her body into his, the friction sending waves of pleasure through the both of them. "I love you so much Hermione. I need you." he spoke with an almost reverant tone and then grited his teeth as she moved her hips again.  
  
Hermione gripped tightly at his shoulder in an effort to calm the feelings that were consuming her. She knew Remus was as close as she to the end from the insistence of his kisses and the pace of their movement. Pulling him down to her again, she sucked on his bottom lip and arched her hips sharply. He groaned and hissed at the same time. Suddenly there was a blinding white flash in Hermione's eyes and she banged her head back on the ground. After another second, she felt Remus join her in ecstasy.  
  
He collapsed down next to her, his body covering half of hers. She felt him trembling and turned to wrap her arms around him. He rested his forehead against hers and let out a shaky breath. Hermione leaned forward to kiss him again, gently. They lay there in silence, until Remus spoke.  
  
"I'm so in love with you Hermione. I need you in my life. All the times I tried to push you away, I only wanted to keep you in my life. I..." He broke off, frustrated when he couldn't find the words.  
  
"I know Remus." She said, as if reading his mind. "I've been in love with you for 6 years. I never ever stopped. I'm never going to. How could I let go of the very person I've lived for?" Hermione closed her eyes. Remus smiled and pulled her onto his chest.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. Hermione mumbled softly, falling asleep. With a smile he reached and he pulled a stray blanket up to cover them. Slowly, he joined her in sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I knew this chapter was going to come up sooner or later. I guess Im glad its over..but I admit that I don't write this part of romance too well. If any of you think it totaly sucks, I'll take it off and try for a rewrite. I don't know...uh..just tell me what you think


	12. Underneath the Moonlight

Ch 12  
  
I do believe this is the end for this story. My only hope is that I end it in a way that isn't going to disapoint anyone.  
  
If I may, I would like to dedicate this story to Diosa Alexia  
  
X X X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
3 years later  
  
"Have you ever wondered where you were going to be at this moment? What your life would be like?" Her quiet voice broke the silence of the night air. Next to her, Remus lay quietly, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Not this paticular moment, no." He said with a smile. When she jabbed him lightly with her elbow and muttered something that sounded like 'smart ass', he grinned and continued. "I remember when I was a child, wondering what sort of future I could possibly have. I didn't see one. But obviuosly, that wasn't the case. I've always wondered how I was lucky enough to deserve you. Sometimes I still marvel at it. Since I've known you, I have always wanted to know where the next moment was going because in truth, I was desperate to make sure that it held you. So, I guess I have wondered where I would be at this moment." He finished and felt Hermione nod against his shoulder. A cool breeze ran through the trees around them. Shifting slightly, Remus readjusted his makeshift pillow and pulled Hermione closer.  
  
They had been laying in the clearing for hours. As the sun had set, Remus had pulled a blanket from his bag and set it on the ground. The forest had since grown dark around them. Starlight and a pale sliver of moonlight played across Hermione's features as Remus absently ran his fingertips across her bare skin. She had made one request of him and he had willingly granted it. Now, after their gentle bout of passion, they lay together underneath the moon. The irony of it, not lost on either of them.  
  
"And what of you love? Where did you see yourself at this point in time?" he asked after he cleared his throat. Bending forward to whisper in her ear, "surely not here, in this...situation" he said with a teasing voice. His fingertips danced across her bare skin, making her giggle.  
  
"The only place I have wanted to be, at any moment is with you. That is the only thought I have had for my future. To be with my husband, carrying his child. That is the only thing I need."  
  
"When do I meet him?" Remus asked. Hermione pretented to look at a watch.  
  
"He is late. Bugger... I guess that this "situation" will suffice." Remus let out a loud bark of laughter before he rolled Hermione onto her back and kissed her deeply. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him down on top of her. After a moment, Remus left Hermione's lips and moved down, traveling between her breasts and settling on her stomach. Gently, he placed feather kisses around the slight swelling present in her belly. Hearing her giggle once more, Remus trailed his lips back up to her mouth and he devoured her. Quickly, things escalated, but there was never a loss of control. Slowly, they moved together.  
  
When they had finished, both collasped, content. Remus's hand found it's way to Hermione's stomach again and he was drawing slow patterns of nothing across the skin. Releasing a sigh, she moved her hand up to join Remus's and together they traced the slight bugle. A smile came to Hermione's face.  
  
"Thank you Remus."  
  
"For what Love?" He asked, propping himseld up on one arm to look down at her.  
  
"You made me a whole person." She said, squeezing his fingers gently.  
  
"You saved my life Hermione." He said, after a moment of thought. "I owe you everything in my being. You gave me the reason to live my life for. You and our daughter are the most precious things I could ever hope to have."  
  
Hermione smiled up at him as his lips lowered to hers. Pulling the blanket up to cover them, Remus surrendured as Hermione pushed him on to his back.  
  
"I am yours forever Remus. As your wife, but more importantly as the one who is completely in love with you. I am yours and I can only hope that I am lucky enough to have you for the rest of our lives. There isn't a purpose to mine, if you aren't there with me." She said, her voice betraying the emotions running through her. Remus moved to wrap his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers again. Stopping just before they met, he spoke in a low voice.  
  
"You are my purpose Hermione. You are my love, my wife, my savior and soon to be, the mother of our child. You are all of those things and so much more. I am the luckiest man alive to have so much, especially when I couldn't possibly deserve it. I love you. I will always love you." With this, their lips met gently.  
  
Underneath the moonlight, they were consumed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
okay...hides from thrown objects that's it..I guess... 


	13. Just a note and goodbye from the author

All these miles, haunting questions linger in my mind. And all the while, making bad decisions out of line. Still I've tried, to let go of the danger in my life. It's alright, when that's the only thing I've left behind. And there's still time... Wait for me. There's so much more of life for us to see. You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave. Wait for me. I only hope that you'll remember me. At this time, I'm counting all the reasons I should stay. Bottom line. I'm missing all the things I gave away. I remind, and see your face every single day. Still I'm blind. I wish that there was something I could say To make things right... Wait for me. There's so much more of life for us to see. You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave. Wait for me. I only hope that you'll remember me. Just hold on a little bit longer. Thoughts and memories will be enough My need for you is only growing stronger. I know you don't understand it much But it doesn't mean I have to care about you any less It doesn't have a thing to do with that. There's still so many questions that are gonna' be addressed I'm sorry that it had to be like this. But there's still time to make things right. Wait for me. There's so much more of life for us to see. You must believe, it's not because of you I've had to leave. Wait for me. I only hope that you'll remember me.  
  
Wait for Me by FLAW  
  
These lyrics are the inspiration for the start of this story.  
  
I'd like to say thankyou once more to everyone who has reveiwed and given encouragment.  
  
And I'd like to apologize for all the shite spelling and grammer and the mistakes. I'm too lazy to hunt down a spell checker.  
  
-Poet 


End file.
